


Black: the color of despair

by 3CaptainVox7



Series: Jean Valjean and the Black brothers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Sirius Black, Hurt/Comfort, I'm making this up as I go, Jean Veljean is a good father, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, The veil of mystery, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: Crossover AU: After Sirius falls through the veil he ends up in 19th century Paris and meets Jean Valjean and Cosette. Now he must find out how to get back or learn to live with Valjean and Cosette
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent & Jean Valjean, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter
Series: Jean Valjean and the Black brothers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805929
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

He could not hear anything nor can he see anything as the world around him was pitch-black and all he could do was rethink how his best friend and Godson are alone now. Why? Why did this happen? How could this happen? Sirius Black did not know but he wished that he knew that his insane cousin would hit him. _‘Why? Remus and I just got Wormtail. I was going to raise Harry but no, this had to happen.’_ Sirius thought sadly as he fell though this dark void. After what it felt like hours, Sirius fell hard on the ground and blacking out.

Jean Valjean and Cosette were walking down the road. It was just two days that Valjean had little Cosette under his care after her mother died and after he had another run-in with Javert. Valjean was a little bit nervous walking the streets but now that he was away from Javert. However, he could not help but feel nervous. “Papa?” Cosette asked looking around her and breaking Valjean out of his thoughts.

“Yes, my dear?” he asked looking ahead of him to see a man unconscious. This is when he realized that his daughter was pointing to him. The man was young, with black hair and a little bit of blood on his face. Valjean did not know what do to but he could not let this man who also had tear stands on his eyes. Lay there, Valjean sighed and slowly walked over to the man who did not wake when he checked him over. “Monsieur?” Valjean asked shaking the man gently. However, the man did not wake.

“Papa?” Cosette asked looking at the man. However, Valjean did not say anything as he let go of Cosette’s hand, looked around him to see if anyone was looking and picked up the young man who was a lot lighter than he had thought. Though he is still careful. Valjean sighed and took Cosette’s hand with his free hand and started to walk back to his home.

Valjean told Cosette to go and play in her room once they got home. Valjean wanted to look the man over and Cosette knew it. A reason why he wanted her to play in her room was that Valjean does not trust this man, even though he looked harmless, but you can't be too careful. The man looked so sad like he just lost something and Valjean could not place what it was. So, he did not dwell on that. instead, he decided to check for any injuries what so ever. However, he did not find any as the man’s eyes opened slowly and he let out a sob. This made Valjean get to his feet and back away a little. “Monsieur?” Valjean asked the man who looked at him with bright-warm gray eyes. His eyes looked older then the rest of him and Valjean knew these eyes. They were the eyes of someone who have been locked up somewhere. Why though? He does not look evil. “Monsieur?” Valjean asked again. This time he man looked away and nodded slowly.

“Yes, don’t worry. I’m alright, sir,” the man said laughing sadly. This is when Valjean knew that this man was British. It was interesting to him though he still did not trust him. “Where am I? Who the hell are you?” the man asked sitting up a little. Valjean was taken aback by the harsh sadness in his voice. This did not stop him from finding him even more fascinating though. Valjean sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he looked around and said:

“Jean Valjean monsieur. Welcome to Paris and you are?” Valjean held out his hand to the man who smiled a little. The man did the same thing as Valjean and nodded slowly before he answered but he did not take his hand:

“Sirius Orion Black,” the man, Sirius took a breath before he added: “The third,” Valjean nodded though he was confused when Sirius paused. “I’m in Paris? Wow, I’ve not been here since. Well, since I still lived with my insane ‘family,’’” Sirius used air quotes when he said family, and this made Valjean even more confused.

“Well, then welcome. Are you inured?” Valjean asked Sirius who stood and shook his head sadly. However, he did not say anything as he looked around him. If he was in Paris then, then he’s alive. He’s alive.

“I’m alive! Ah, yes, take that Bellatrix, dear cousin,” Sirius randomly said out loud and started to dance around the room for a few minutes. This made Valjean even more confused, but he never seen anyone this happy before, so he stayed quiet and waited for this man who seems to be so young but yet so haunted over something that has happened. Which Valjean knew nothing about nor did he want to find out, but he could not help but feel sorry for this man when he stopped dancing his smile faded and he started to cry. Then he starting to call out to someone that he did not know. He called: “Harry! Remus! I’m so sorry. I was going to look after you but no………this had to happen! Why did this happen? I will get back to you! I will! Sir, can I ask what the date is or the year? I need to make sure that I was not sent back in time or something?” Sirius asked after he starting calling out to people. Valjean once again was taken aback by this and he thought that Black was crazy but he did just hit his head so he must have lost a little bit of his memory. He decided to humor him.

“It’s 1823,” Sirius looked at Valjean shocked before he Faints onto the couch.


	2. The young Godfather

When Sirius woke again he could smell food and felt the warmth of a fire. This is when Sirius realized that it was winter in the time that he is stuck in. Not that he cared though he has not felt winter in a while. So here he laid on this couch in a home belonging to a nice older man. Why did he end up here though? Sirius did not know for sure. Sirius looked over to the table to see Valjean and a little girl eating and talking quietly. He smiled at this, but he could not help but feel sad about this. He knew why he just did not want to think about it. Sirius slowly got to his feet and walked over to the small family.

“Hello there. Care to join us?” Valjean said looking at the girl whom Sirius did not know the name of. Sirius smiled a little and nodded as he sat down lost in thought about how he could be doing this with Harry and Remus. Or even better, James, Lily, Remus, and Harry. “Mr. Black?” Valjean asked Sirius who was looking out the window lost in thought with tears in his warm gray eyes. Sirius then hummed and smiled a little.

“Yes, sorry. I was, was thinking about my best friend and Godson,” Valjean hummed but he did not say anything as Sirius added: “I’m the only family my Godson has. I know you don’t care about my life story or my Godson and best friend, but I really need to get back to them. they think I’m dead, and I can’t have that,” Valjean looked at the girl and then nodded but he said nothing as they all ate in silence.

After the girl, Cosette he later learned went to bed, Sirius decided to talk some more with Valjean. The Black Lord liked him for some reason he cannot place in his mind. Sirius was looking out the window watching the snowfall when Valjean walked into the room. “She’s asleep. I’m so glad she’s asleep. When she first slept here, she could not sleep at all and………..” Valjean cut off looking at Sirius who turned around with tear stains on his eyes. “Is it your……….” Sirius nodded cutting him off. He then took a deep breath, but he did not say anything. “What’s his name?” Valjean asked sitting down in the chair by the fire after he lit it. Sirius took a deep breath before he sat down as well and said:

“Harry. His name is Harry. Harry James Potter. I’m……. I’m the only……..” Sirius shook his head and looked to the window again. Valjean hummed and looked to the fire.

“Does he have…..still have parents?” Valjean asked carefully. It took a while for Sirius to answer and Valjean knew that this child does not have any. Sirius shook his head, but he did not say anything still for a while.

“No, they died when he was one and me?” Sirius let out a harsh laugh that was filled with anger and hate. Valjean knew this voice all too well because he had this tone to his voice before he met Cosette. “I was blamed for their death! “My ‘friend” Well, he sold my friends, Harry’s parents to an evil man to die. Then he told everyone that I did it, faked his own death and I was blamed for fourteen people’s deaths and sent to……….” Sirius cut off and shook his head. “Never mind. I don’t think you want to hear my stupid sorry of how I was robbed of raising my Godson,” Valjean looked at this man, this young Godfather who, like him did something and was harshly blamed for it. Even though Sirius did not do anything.

“I’m sorry,” Valjean said quietly though Sirius heard him, but he did not say anything as he went back to watching the snow. “It’s nice, having someone to care for. Even if you don’t know how to do it,” Valjean added making Sirius smile a little. Then he laughed.

“I think my best friend fears that, but he fears having kids anyway. So, I don’t think………Oh, Merlin!” Sirius cried out with tears in his eyes once again. Valjean did not know why he said ‘Merlin’, but he knew one thing Sirius Black was devastated about being away from his Godson. Valjean wished he could help but he did not know what to do. So, he sat there quietly as Sirius calmed down a little. Then he ran a hand through his black hair and over his eyes before he laughed harshly again, but it was short-lived for he sighed and smiled a little. “Well, it’s been a hell of a day. I think I’ll get to bed,” Valjean nodded and said:

“You can rest your head here. We’ll find a room. If you want to stay of course,” Sirius nodded with a small smile and said:

“Of course. Thank you so much,” with that, Sirius walked over to the couch and waited for Valjean to leave the room so he can turn into a dog. Sirius knows that he would not believe him if he said that he was magic. When Valjean left the room, Sirius turned into a big black dog and laid on the couch. Sirius can’t sleep as himself anymore because of the nightmares that he has from Azkaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Thank you for my first review of this story. To answer your question. I don’t know how I will put magic in this story, but I’ll figure it out. This will be good for Sirius. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time


	3. Javert and Lord Black

It has stopped snowing when the sun rose. Valjean was the first to wake but he did not leave his room. For he was lost in thought about this man. This man who seems so sad that he can’t be with his family and was in prison for something that he did not do. Why did he care what year it was? It does not matter what year it was because he was going to die. After all, he’s old. Valjean shook that thought away for now. For he must think about his daughter. Though him dying was in the back of his mind, Valjean sighed and got out of his bed and got ready for the day when he was done he heard a little nock on the door making him smile. “Papa? Are you awake yet? I know I’m not supposed to………” Valjean opened the door cutting Cosette off.

“It’s ok Cosette you can anytime you want to. I was just thinking about our guest. He seems lost in the world and I think we should help him. Like I helped you,” Cosette smiled and took his head as they walked to the living room where Sirius slept.

Sirius woke with a dog stretch and turned back into himself when Valjean and Cosette walked into the living room. “Good morning monsieur Black,” Valjean said to Sirius who smiled a little at him, but he did not meet his eyes because he was not a morning person. However, he smiled at him anyway.   
“Sleep well?” Valjean asked as he let go of Cosette’s hand and watched as she ran around the living room before she sat down next to Sirius with a little giggle. Sirius smiled at this, but he did not say anything still for a while. He knew that somehow Valjean understood what he’s going through. Valjean never told him but he could see it in his eyes.

“Well, I don’t really sleep very well anymore. I slept a little, but……. all I……. saw…..was…..” Sirius cut off and shook his head slowly before he got to his feet and added: “I need some air,” Valjean and Cosette watched as Sirius left the house and onto the street just outside the garden.

In was cold on the streets but Sirius did not care for he wanted to clear his head after he was sent to this time. Why this time though? What is the point? Sirius does not really care if he stuck here forever, he just knows that him being with Harry was never meant to be. Sirius did not know how long he was walking but he did not care. He liked walking around clearing his head. He wondered if Valjean really did know about his nightmares. He did not dwell on that at the moment while he walked down the road not caring where he was going. However, as he walking he ran into an officer and fell into the snow. The Officer looked down at him with a blank look on his face. “What do we have here?” he asked with Sirius standing up slowly. There was a look of fear in his gray eyes, but his face was calm.

“Sorry, I was lost in thought, sir,” Sirius said quietly and hand on his side as if he was in pain, but he was holding onto his wand. He knew that he was in a bad time to be magical and is around muggles. However, if it means protecting himself then he will do it. The officer raised a dark eyebrow and pointed his stick at Sirius.

“What’s your name?” he asked the young Godfather who thought quickly and said:

“Sirius. Lord Sirius Orion Black the third. Are you aware sir, that if you harm me, you will have to hear from my father?” Sirius half lied. Even though he knew that the officer did not buy this.

“Really?” he asked looking at Sirius who sighed but he did not say anything. “Are you lying to me? An inspector? Inspector Javert?” Sirius raised an eyebrow but still did not say anything as he removed his hand from his wand and started to run.

Valjean and Cosette were having a little tea party when Sirius ran back into the house but he did not seem to be out of breath but there was fear in his eyes. Cosette looked at him and stood up. “Are you alright monsieur?” she asked in a sweet voice that made Sirius and Valjean smile a little. Sirius’s smile, however, dropped when he looked to the front door nervously. Valjean saw this and sighed but he did not say anything. Sirius sat down at the table and let out a breath.

“Yeah, I’m alright. I just lied to another officer. Which I used to do all the time before I was freed from being falsely thrown in prison,” Sirius muttered the last part but only Valjean heard it. Then they all fell quiet as Sirius walked over to the tea party. “May I join?” Sirius asked the little girl who giggled and nodded. Valjean smiled at this and the three continued the tea party.

Inspector Javert was confused by this man. this man who claims to be a lord. That does not make any sense to him and he looked too old to have parents alive in this day and age. Javert stood in the same spot for a long time lost in thought about this man, Sirius was his name. His name alone was strange. Who name’s their kid Sirius? Another thing though is that he has never heard of the Blacks. So that must mean that this Sirius was lying altogether. Who was he really?” Javert thought about this as he walked down the snow-covered streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, another CH. Tell me what you guys think. Is this a good story. I still don’t know how to put magic in this. I will figure it out. Thank you all for reading. Javert and Sirius will not get along because you know it just makes sense. Thank you again and I will see you next time.


	4. At the end of the day

Sirius felt a warmth when he was with this small family. He realized that he has not felt this way in a long time and if or when he gets back to Remus and Harry he will feel this warmth once again, but he will allow this in for a little bit while he listened to Valjean tell Cosette storys. However, Sirius could not help but feel worried on top of the warmth because of that officer that he had just lied to. Sirius knew that he will not see him again, although Sirius will be ready for it. Even though he did not want to use his magic but………..” Mr. Black?” Valjean cut him out of his thoughts with a worried tone to his voice. Sirius hummed but he did not say anything as he looked down to the ground lost in thought once again. “Are you alright?” Valjean asked looking at Sirius who nodded but he did not say anything still. Sirius let out a breath and looked up to the small family before he smiled a big smile but Valjean could tell it was fake.

“Yes, I’m just fine. I……..” Sirius cut off but he did not say anything else as tears formed in his eyes. Cosette walked over to him and hugged him. Sirius was taken aback by this, but he hugged her back after a few minutes. Valjean smiled warmly at this but he stayed quiet

After a few minutes, Cosette giggled and pulled Sirius out of the hug. She then giggled again and walked out of the room before she said thank you for the tea party. Sirius and Valjean watched her run out of the room with smiles on their faces. However, Sirius’s dropped, and he let out a deep sigh. Valjean knew at this moment he should ask Sirius about him being in prison. Cosette was not in the room so he could ask him freely. However, he needed to do it gently. Sirius closed his eyes and looked at Valjean and he sighed. “You can ask if you want to. Though I’m not sure if you will understand it all,” Sirius said off the look of Valjean.

“You said you were in prison for something that you did not do. What did they think that you did?” it took a while for Sirius to say anything. When he did, however, his voice was shaky and filled with anger:

“They thought that I betrayed my friends and got them killed. Then they thought that I killed 14 people. I think I’ve said that,” Sirius took a deep breath before he started to tell Valjean everything, but he left out the magic because he knew that Valjean might think he’s crazy. As Sirius was talking Valjean listened even though he did not get most of it, he still found Sirius Black intriguing. He wondered what he was talking about though, but he stayed quiet. When Sirius was done, Valjean took a deep breath and hummed.

“I’m sorry that happened to you. I,” Valjean looked to the other room to not see Cosette. “I was in prison as well. Though I was in for nineteen years. Unlike you, however, I got caught when I tried to escape,” Sirius nodded at this, but he did not say anything as he put his hand to his side and nodded again.

“I’m also from another time. Now I know you might not believe me but it’s true. I’m from the year 1996,” Valjean raised an eyebrow but he still did not say anything. Sirius sighed at this. Soon the two went quiet for a while.

It was around lunchtime when Valjean noticed that Sirius was very hungry, but he did not seem to eat much. _‘Was he staved in that prison?’_ Valjean thought looking at Sirius who was lost in thought once again. “Mr. Black?” Valjean asked Sirius who did not say anything as he put his hand to his side again. However, he could not hide the pain in his eyes. Valjean stood up when he saw Sirius wince. Even though he was confused by this for Sirius when he found him did not seem to be injured.

“Mr. Black? Are you injured?” Valjean asked but Sirius did not say anything as he stood up before he fell to the ground and let out a dog-like wine before he passed out.

When Sirius woke again, he saw Valjean looking over him. He also felt like his side was stabbed with something. This is when he remembered that Bellatrix hit him with the killing curse, but how is he alive now, it's not called the killing curse for sprouting flowers. So how is he alive? Sirius could not find his voice, so he was stuck with thinking about this. Well, until Valjean says something but he looks just as confused as Sirius so neither of them said anything. _‘What the hell happened? How am I……’_

“Mr. Black. I’m sorry but……..” Sirius looked at him fearing the worse. “It seems that you were hurt and it’s…….” Sirius closed his eyes and let out a breath. “It’s not too bad but how did you get hurt? you went outside for a walk. Surely you did not get attacked by someone,” Valjean was speaking out loud now but Sirius could not help but listen to him. “Who could have done that?” Valjean asked looking over Sirius’s injured side. Sirius opened his eyes and sighed before he said:

“It was my cousin. I’m guessing that whatever she did took some time to hurt me. I don’t understand it. I’m guessing you don’t either but that’s just my theory and you can call me Sirius,” Valjean smiled at Sirius but he did not say anything as he walked out of the room. This is when Sirius realized that he was some kind of guest room but it's not ready yet. Not that Sirius cared anyway. It was a small room with only a bed in it but again Sirius did not care.

“I’ll let you get some rest. Cosette and I are going out for a little while. You are not too hurt so I would not worry,” Sirius nodded but he knew that he could just heal himself. Remus did teach him some healing spells, but he could not do it now. So when Valjean left the room, Sirius closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of anther CH. Tell me what you think. Did you like it? I’m sorry if this story is pointless but I’ve really wanted to try this and since I’m in a Les Mis mood right now. I think it works. Thank you again and I will see you next time


	5. Nightmare from Sirius

Sirius was sleeping still when Valjean and Cosette with a doctor but what they did not know was that Sirius had healed himself with his wand before they came into the house. He felt a lot better, but this wound needed to be bandaged still. “Monsieur Black?” Valjean asked as he walked into the guest room along with the doctor who looked older than Sirius by only two years. He had a look of worry on his soft-gentle face. “He’s still asleep, monsieur,” Valjean told the doctor who nodded and walked over to the wizard who was still asleep.

“Yes, he will be asleep for long. Now let's take a look here,” the doctor said looking at Sirius’s side which was still bleeding but not too bad. The doctor hummed but it took him a while as he looked Sirius over. “This wound is not too deep so he should be fine, it stopped bleeding a few minutes ago. Curious, I have never seen a wound heal so fast,” the doctor hummed and looked at Valjean who nodded slowly but on the inside he was confused. “Well, this man is lucky. We do need to dress his wound now,” Valjean nodded as he watched as the doctor as he dressed Sirius’s side. When he was done, he stood up and turned to Valjean. “He will be asleep for the rest of the day. Just don’t let him move too much,” Valjean nodded as he watched the doctor leave the room. Valjean let out a breath and sat down next to Sirius who was asleep. He then bowed his head and closed his eyes.

_Sirius was walking through the woods lost in thought about James when he heard someone yell out to him in anguish. He knew that voice, however. It was Harry calling out to him and now he and Remus were alone. “Harry!” Sirius called but it was too quiet for anyone to hear. “Remus!” Sirius called looked around him but again his voice did not reach to his best friend. Sirius was starting to wonder at this point if he was in Azkaban still. Yes, that’s it, he did not get sent back in time. He was still in Azkaban. “Harry?” Sirius called out once more, but he hears someone laughing. It was not a happy laugh, however. It was a harsh laugh that made Sirius turn around. In the shadows stood his mother and father._

_“Hello ‘Son.’ Looks like you are finally here. Welcome to your death. Come join us. Or do you want to be……..”_

_“No, go away you old hag,” Sirius called but his father walked over to him with his wand out and pointed at Sirius’s throat._

_“Say that again boy. I dare you! Say it again!” his father snapped with his wand right on Sirius’s throat. Sirius, however, was used to this, but it still scared him. “Are you scared boy?” his father asked with a harsh laugh. Sirius did not say anything as he reached for his wand. However, it was not there. Sirius panicked and tried to back away, but his mother grabbed him by the shoulders._

_“You old hag. Why did I ever stay with you in the first place? Merlin, I hate you,” Sirius snapped back annoyed. He did not care what his father or mother did to him. For he was already dead. “I dare you to do it. Go on father, kill me. I don’t care anymore. Do it!” Sirius called closing his eyes when his father raised his wand. He laughed before he called a spell._

“No!” Sirius called out loud. It was late at night now, but Sirius did not care. He took a deep breath and looked next to his bed to see Valjean looking at him worriedly. This has not happened to Sirius in a long time.

“Are you all right?” Valjean asked closing his eyes for a minute before he opened them again. Sirius was not sure what to say because other then James, Lily, Remus and Wormtail, no one has seen him have a nightmare. So, it took a while for Sirius to say anything because he could not think of what to say. 

“I don’t know. I had a nightmare but……….” Sirius let out a breath as the thought of his father with his wand at this throat came into his mind.

“It did not bother you monsieur?” Valjean offered confused a little. When he has a nightmare, he lets Cosette comfort him, but this man has no one at the moment. No one to comfort him.

“Well, I always have a nightmare when I sleep but my friends are there. Since I’m stuck in this time period, they can't help me! I don’t even think that I can get back home now,” Sirius told Valjean with a sigh. Valjean nodded but he did not understand what Sirius was talking about. So, he stayed quiet as Sirius looked at him and sighed again. “I don’t really have a good relationship with my family,” Sirius muttered under his breath. Valjean, however, heard it but he did not say anything.

“Well,” Valjean said standing up. “If you want to talk I’m right here monsieur,” Valjean said as he walked over to the door.

“Wait!” Sirius said cutting Valjean off who was about to open the door to the room. “I need to tell you something,” Valjean nodded and walked over to his chair and sat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I’m so sorry if this story is so boring. I just realized that. Anyway, tell me what you think. I know it’s not my best. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time


	6. Spells in Paris

Valjean was about the leave him when Sirius called this. He wondered what he wanted to say. So, he walked back over to Sirius who sat up but winced a little. Valjean saw but he did not really say anything as Sirius sighed. “No, you might not believe me when I tell you this but………… Merlin, how do I say this to someone in the 19th century?” Sirius muttered the last part under his breath but Valjean heard this. He walked over to Sirius and sat back down.

“What do you mean monsieur? I don’t understand,” Valjean asked running his hand through his hair. Sirius sighed and he too ran a hand through his hair.

“No, I didn’t think you would. As you know I’m from another time but there is something else about…” Sirius trailed off and shook his head before he pulled something out of his robes. This is when Valjean noticed that he was wearing robes which were strange yet intriguing to Valjean.

“What is it?” Valjean asked looking at this man who seemed so out of place. Sirius sighed before he took a deep breath and said something that Valjean did not understand as a chair by the window lifted off the floor for a few minutes before it dropped slowly to the ground. Valjean stared at it as it hit the ground, but he was confused blinking if he was tried and imaged that. Sirius sighed when he saw this but inside he was laughing even though this is dangerous for him. He could get killed if…. if anyone found out that he was magic. Sirius looked away from him with fear in his eyes.

“I’m……..I……. Merlin. I’m a wizard. Please don’t kill me or……..or turn me in……..I need to get back to my Godson. However, if you are, can you do it quickly? My life doesn’t really matter. My best friend can look after…….” Valjean cut Sirius off with his hand. Sirius’s head dropped and he sighed.

“I’m not going to kill you. You are a god person monsieur. I don’t really understand how you have magic because it’s not real but,” Sirius laughed cutting him off, but he did not say anything because it was a laugh of relief. Valjean understood but he still did not understand how magic was real. So, he stayed quiet as he watched Sirius smile at him and turn into a dog. Valjean jumped out of his chair at this wincing at his leg. Sirius did not notice this however for his mind was going crazy. Sirius turned back and stared at him.

“You’re not but I thought…….” Sirius shook his head looking down when Valjean sat back down.

“My daughter adores you. I think that your Godson will love to have you with him. I know I don’t understand what world you came from, but I try to help you get back,” Sirius smiled after Valjean said this and turned back into a dog. “Good night monsieur,” Valjean said as he watched the dog sleep before he left to the room so he too can get some sleep  
Remus Lupin sat in his house looking at the chair next to him to see Harry Potter looking at a picture of Sirius. Remus felt tears in his eyes, but he wiped them away when Harry looked up at him. “Remus are you ok?” Harry asked his voice shaking a little. He was trying to sound strong, but he was failing at it. Remus sighed and shook his head.

“I know what to feel cub. Sirius is………Sirius is dead. My last childhood friend. Cub I…” Remus cut off with tears falling down his face. This made Harry walk over to him and pull him into his ar Neville ms. Remus could not hold in his tears as he hugged the bravest wizard he has even meet. Other than Neville of course. Still, Remus could not help but feel proud of Harry.

“I miss him too Remus. You should blame me not yourself,” Harry said once he pulled out of the werewolf’s arms. Remus shook his head and sighed.

“Harry it is not your fault. All right, now why don’t we go get something to eat,” Remus said standing up but Harry could see tears in his green eyes.

“It is but all right, let's go,” Harry said with defeat in his voice as he too stood and followed Remus into the dining room.

“It is but all right, let's go,” Harry said with defeat in his voice as he too stood and followed Remus into the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not my best but I’m just getting back into this story again. Thank you all for reading and tell me what you think. Again, I know it's not good but I hope you like it. Thank you once again and I will see you next time


	7. Coming with terms: part one

Harry and Remus ate in silence. Remus looked over to Harry over and over to see if he was eating, which he was glad he was, but he was not feeling too hungry himself. “Remus?” Harry asked looking down to his plate. Remus looked at him with pain in his eyes.

“Yes, cub?” Remus said looking at the table. “I know you feel that this is your fault but it's…..not,” Remus said in a shaky voice. Harry, however, did not say anything as tears fell down his face. “he would what you to be happy. Harry, you are out of your aunt and uncle’s house. I will care for you, as best as I can. We are a family and that is what your father and mother would have wanted,” Remus ran a hand over his face with a small sigh. Harry looked up to him, but he did not say anything. Then he got off his chair and pulled Remus into his arms with tears falling down his face. The werewolf hugged back. After they pulled apart, Harry had a big smile on his face, but Remus could still see the pain in his eyes.

“Thank you, Remus, can I go write to Ron? I’ve not seen him since……..since school ended,” Harry asked looking at his plate that he left on his side of the table. Remus nodded slowly before he smiled a little

“Sure, cub. Make sure you tell him that we will be coming over next week,” Remus said looking at his hand that was covered in old and new scars. Harry nodded and walked to his room leaving Remus alone sitting at the table. He closed his eyes and sighed with a small sob escaping his throat. Thankfully though Harry did not hear it, but Remus wished that he did. _‘What am I going to do now James, Lily. Siri-Sirius. I wish that you were here with me.’_ Remus thought putting his head in his hands not showing his tear-filled eyes.

Sirius woke feeling better, but he could not help but feel a sense of dread in his stomach. Harry and Remus were alone, and it was all his fault. If only he looked out for his stupid cousin. He stuck in this time because of her. Sirius laughed a little when he saw Cosette playing with a doll on the floor talking to it as if she was her mother. Her voice was soft and gentle, and Sirius wished that he could’ve had that when he was her age. A nice mother who did not beat him and lock him in his room just because he knocked over his brother’s books. _‘Why can’t I have that? why didn’t I have that?’_ Sirius thought to look over to Valjean who closed his book at looked at Sirius who had tears in his eyes.

“Are you all right? Is it your Godson again?” Sirius shook his head and sighed.

“It doesn’t matter. Just thinking about a life that I could have if my mother and father weren't such…such asses,” Sirius said looking at Cosette who did not hear what he said. He then laughed a little at the thought of Lily yelling at him for cursing in front of a child. However, this laugh faded when he thought of Lily. A mother who never got to be one. Sirius closed his eyes and opened them to see Cosette looking at him.

“What’s wrong sir? Does your side still hurt?” she asked making Valjean and Sirius smile, but it was a small smile for Sirius because he was thinking about his new family that he will never see again. Harry wound miss him but at least Remus is looking after him. Yes, that’s it. Sirius will just have to accept the fact that he will live in this time now with this wonderful family. This will make him a better man even though that he’s not with Harry and Remus. This family will have to do. Remus nodded to himself looking at Cosette who made the doll wave at him. Sirius waved back. He was planning to go for a walk again, he hopes that he does not run into that inspector again, but he did not care. He was stuck in this time with this family and he does not care what happened to him. Even if he does go back home he will not care. This will always be his family.

“No little one it doesn’t. I’m going to go for a walk. If I end up finding my way home during this, thank you so much. I’ll never forget how you helped me,” Sirius said standing up before Cosette walked over to him and hugged him.

“I hope we will see you again monsieur,” Valjean said standing up and looked at his daughter who pulled out of Sirius’s arms. Sirius nodded.

“I will be coming back. I just need to clear my head. Seeing this makes me think about my own family that I almost had. Don’t worry. I will come back. I will see you later,” Sirius said leaving the house with unseen tears in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Did you like it? Thank you all for sticking with me with this story. One more ch to go. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time.


	8. Coming with terms: Part two

Sirius walked through the streets with tears in his eyes. He knew why he was crying because he could never go home but this did not bother him. For he did not have to worry about Voldemort in this time, but he was not with his Godson or with Remus. Sirius sighed as he looked down the snow-covered streets. _‘I’m sorry Moon. I must stay here because this family also needs me. I think that you and Harry can……..’_

“You again,” Sirius was cut out of his thoughts when that inspector walked up to him. What was his name Javert, yes that’s his name, Javert. “You know. I think you lied to me last time. So, tell me the truth or you will be in these,” he pulled out handcuffs “So start talking,” he demanded. Sirius ran a hand through his black hair and sighed but he was not scared this time. So, he took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

“I did not lie all the way, sir. I am a Lord. My parents are dead sir, but” Sirius laughed. “I don’t care about them anyway. They did not care about me. So why do I care if they are dead,” Sirius smirked but the inspector was not laughing. Even though Sirius started to laugh but this was short-lived because the inspector pushed him to the ground.

“What's so funny?” Javert asked as Sirius got to his feet and brushed the snow off his robes.

“Nothing it's just that what I said sounds so much like this time period,” Sirius laughed, again and again, he was pushed to the ground. However, Sirius was still laughing. “I have nothing left to lose. So do your worst sir,” Sirius got off the ground again before he put his hand on his wand, but he did not pull it out. “That is the best………” Sirius cut off when a flash of light filled the sky. Javert stared at the sky with a smile but when he looked back to Sirius, he was gone.

Remus was sitting in the living room by the fire lost in thought about how to comfort his cub. However, he could not think of how to do that because he was not good at this guardian thing. Remus sighed and looked at the fireplace than to the door. He wanted to help but he could not bring himself to do so. “What do I do James?” Remus said aloud to no one. The werewolf closed his eyes and let out a breath. He then opened his eyes when he saw a flash of bright light shined on his eyes. “What?” Remus asked looking in front of him when the light cleared. His eyes welled up in tears. For in front of him stood Sirius Black covered in snow and shaking as if he was freezing. Where did he go? Remus wondered.

“Moony?” Sirius said before he fell to the ground. Remus got to his feet and lit the fireplace.

“Harry!” Remus called pulling the blanket off the couch and put it on his best friend who was supposed to be dead. “Harry!” Remus called again before he pulled out his wand to check for any injuries. He did not find anything. “Don’t worry Padfoot. Everything will be just fine,” Remus soothed. “Harry!” he called one last time. Harry ran into the living room and gasped.

“What? Remus, what's going on? How is he not dead?” Harry asked getting down to his knees along with Remus who was warming Sirius with a blanket.

“Can you get some more blankets?” Remus asked without looking up from Sirius. Harry nodded and left the room.

It was an hour later, and Sirius was sitting by the fire with a cup of cocoa telling Remus and Harry what had happened. Harry was confused, happy but confused. He was happy that Sirius is alive but confused that he is. What was going on? He did not die how did he not die? Harry looked at Sirius who smiled at him. Then he laughed. “I’m still here pup, you don’t need to keep looking at me,” Sirius laughed. Harry smiled at him with tears in his eyes.

“Sirius!” Harry cried getting off his chair and pulled him into his arms. Remus watched before he did the same thing. “I’m so glad you are alive. Remus and I were going over to the Burrow next week. You can come with us,” Harry said happily after he pulled out of his Godfather’s arms. Remus did the same thing before he looked at the clock.

“Well, we can tell Sirius about this later but now it’s time for bed. Harry looked at Remus and rolled his eyes before he walked to the door.

“Sirius, can I stay up?” Harry asked but Sirius laughed and shook his head.

“You better get some sleep pup,” Sirius said with Remus nodding. Harry smiled and walked to his room. “I can’t believe I’m back Moon. I’m going to go to sleep as well. Good night Moon,” Sirius said with a smile before he left the room with Remus doing the same after he put out the fire. Sirius knew that everything might be ok now after he got back home and that everything will be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. That was a hard story. Thank you all for reading and tell me what you think. Did you like it? Thank you all again and I will see you in my next story.


End file.
